Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, an image capture method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, for photographing lenses, since the refractive index of a lens changes from temperature difference or a barrel holding the lens expands from temperature difference, a photographing condition such as focus will change, a result of which adverse effect occurs in the photographed image, for example, due to defocusing where the focusing position is displaced. Technology for mounting a temperature correction mechanism as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2012-242427, for example, has been disclosed as a countermeasure thereto. In particular, for interval shooting (time lapse photography), since the influence due to temperature changes is great, a technology of changing the recording pixel region depending on temperature as in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-129414, for example, has been disclosed as a countermeasure thereto.